The Other Epps
by Reality-IS-Fiction
Summary: A sister of a Son comes to him for help but little does she know that she may just end up with several more "brothers" in the process and maybe even and lover or two as well. Happy/OC PLEASE R&R NO LONGER ABANDONED NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

The car pulled to a stop front of Teller Marrow, the driver killed the engine and stumbled out of the car and toward the building that music was emanating from, as she walked quickly stumbling slightly until she reached the door, pulling it open she walked in to the overly crowded room. Men and and woman mostly wearing leather in some form or another littered the room, most men had a woman or in some cases more then one rubbing against them or doing other NC-17 thing she could not bring herself to think about at the moment.

She took a deep breath and looked around desperately." Kip!" She called out as loudly as she was able.

She waited for a minute to see if he heard her but when she got no response she called out again, "KIP!" She fell slightly against the door of the building unable to hold herself upright.

One of the men in the room looked up upon hearing the voice; he looked up and found the source of the yelling, the man pushed the woman that was currently in his lap off, much to her displeasure, and stood walking over to the potential threat.

"Who are you looking girl?" He rasped out looking at the young girl noting that the girl had bruising over all the parts over her body that was in site hands, face, and neck; in his opinion she held no threat to the club, hell from what he could see she could barely stand.

The killer noted that she was pretty even bruised and battered, she stood about 5.3, she was thin dangerously, her long auburn hair hung to her waist(though it was a rats nest), her skin was pale as though she hadn't seen the sun in a while but it suited her, and her face was heart shaped, with bright blue eyes surrounded by thick black lashes, and lips that were full and pink.

She looked up at him fear shining in her eyes."Kip, Kip Epps" she breathed out.

"No one here by that name." He told her.

"He has to be here...Kip Epps! He...he says you call him Half Sack." She said desperately.

A knowing look came over him." Half Sack!" He called out to the room his voice more force full and commanding then her timid one had been. The girl fell forward without warning and the man moved quickly grabbing her before she came in contact with the hard concrete floor, he noted that she was light, even lighter then he had expected.

"Half Sack!" He yelled out again louder.

It was then the young blond man came running over.  
"Ya Happy."

Happy grunted and motioned to the girl in his arms.

Kip Epps, Half Sack, looked down at the auburn mop of hair on the top of her head then to the face of the girl and gasped."Olivia!"

"Chibs! Chibs!" He yelled out almost frantic before pulling the girl out of Happy's arms and into his own arms.

"Who is she to you." The killer asked the younger man, he could see the loving look come over the kid.

"Ay who is she lad." Chibs appeared beside him and knelled taking a look at the little thing in the Prospects arms

"...She's my little sister." He said after a moment looking at her battered face.

TBC ...

LET ME KNOW IF U WANT ME TO CONTINUE!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

The several other Son's walked over seeing that Killer, Chibs and Happy seemed to be caught up in some kind of commotion.

"What the hell is going on?" Clay asked looking to the three, he noted that the Prospect looked like he was about to burst in to tears.

"Clay...I'm sorry I didn't know she was coming here, hell I didn't even know she was in Cali, but she needs a doctor Clay!" The Prospect told the President.

Clay looked to the woman, woman he snorted inwardly, she was a girl looked to be maybe all of 18, Clay had a problem with woman getting hurt, it could be called a soft spot it was an unwritten rule in his MC that woman were no killed or hurt unless it was absolutely necessary and even then he disliked it, and the girl looked like she had gone 10 rounds in the ring with a heavy weight boxer.

"Happy, Chibs get everyone that not a Son out party's over!" He told the Killer and the Scotsman.

Happy and Chibs both got up and left the Prospect and the girl before starting to spread the word that the sweet butts and tag-a-longs needed to get the fuck out.

Jax stood beside his step-father talking to to his phone to Tara asking her to come to the club house and to bring any medical supplies she had with her before hanging up. "Tara's on her way; she your lady Half Sack?" Jax asked seeing how his friend and brother was stroking the girls hair and holding her so close as if he were afraid that she would be taken away.

Disgust flashed across his face at the though of his sister be his, or anyone's, lady.

"I cleared off an table to put the little lass on!" Chibs called over as he turned off the music and the last of the sweet butts and tag-a-longs left.

"Thanks Chibs." Kip told him standing with his sister in his arms and walked over to the large table laying her down on the surface quickly grabbing a hoddie that was laying on a near by chair and sliding it under her head as a make shift pillow.

He turned back to Clay and the VP. "She's not my lady Jax, she's my little sister, Olivia Epps." He explained running a hand through his hair.

"That means she family, weather we know her or not; you know how she got in the fucked up state she's in?" Jax asking, the Prospect may not have been a patched in Son yet but he already knew Clay would patch him soon and that meant that the girl was SOA family even if she had no fucking clue who they were.

The Prospects jaw tightened and he nodded. "I got an idea but I don't know for sure."

Gemma looked at the Prospect knowing she was about to asked what ever Son in the room wanting to know; shit like this should not happen to a child and Gemma knew no man, well maybe Tig, would let this shit go. "Who you think did it?" A strong female voice asked and Kip turned to see Gemma standing beside the table look at his sister.

Kip cracked his knuckles. "Our mom's old man, he's a violent mother fucker, it was the reason I joined the army at 18 and if he fucking did this to her I _will _fucking kill him." He spat out thinking about the pig of a man his mother had married.

The door to the club was pushed open and Tara walked in carrying a medical kit. "You called Jax." She said walking over to her man.

"Need you too check over Half Sacks sister." He nodded to the girl on the table.

Tara looked over and couldn't help but gasp at the state of the girl. "From the looks of it I'll need to remove her cloths so we either need to move her or anyone with a dick needs to leave the room." She told them.

Kip nodded. "We can put it her my room, its clean for the most part." He walked over and picked his sister back up and walked toward the dorms with Tara and Gemma on his heals.

Once the three made it into the Prospects room he set her down on the bed and looked to the woman. "Tara please take good care of her." He said biting his nails not really wanting to leave his sister alone.

"Kip," She said using his first name for the first time ever. "I will treat her like she's family because she is." She told him patting his arm before moving over to the bed.

Kips gave one more look to his sister and the two women of SAMCRO before walking out of the room and back down stairs to the rest of the Son's.

"She took a hell of a beating." Tara said as she looked at the girls face.

"Ya got and scissors?" Tara asked, knowing the easiest way to get the girls cloths off was to cut them.

Gemma shook her head. "No, but this should work." She said picking up a knife that was on the night stand.

Tara nodded taking it and carefully cut the girls shirt open, "Jesus Christ!" Tara said shocked at seeing the girls torso was practically covered with bruises and bite marks.

Gemma scowled. "Bite marks tell us something the boys especially Half Sack is not going to like." She knew that if the girl had been raped as she suspected that she would be right along with the boys in wanting to kill the bastered who did it, she knew what that was like and no one should go through that shit especially a little girl that maybe weighted 90 pounds.

Tara continued her exam of the girl cutting her pants off leaving her in a bra and underwear, she noted little moon cuts on her hips and bruises in the shape of hand prints; she had to cut off her underwear too and check her out much to her displeasure, it only confirmed what Gemma and herself had suspected...rape. Tara did what she could to patch her up though most of the trauma would have to simply heal on its own.

"Will put her in some of the Prospects cloths." Gemma said as Tara finished, grabbing a pair of boxers and a tee shirt from the dresser.

It only took Gemma and Tara a minute to dress her as the lay her back down they both froze hearing a whimper.

"Awe." The girl let out a small moan as her eyes flickered open.

"Hey try not to move." Tara said softly.

The girl looked from one woman to the other. "Who are you?" She asked.

TBC...

PLEASE R&R let me know if you have any ideas for this fic im KINDA winging it!


	3. Chapter 3

_THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! __**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REWIEW IF YOU READ!**_

_The girl looked from one woman to the other. "Who are you?" She asked._

"I'm Gemma Teller and this is Tara Knowles." Gemma answered for both of them.

"I'm Olivia Epps." She sat up wincing as she did but not a sound left her lips. It only took her a few moments to get her bearings and realize that her brother was not in the room.

"Kip is he here?" She asked, praying her brother was in the building and she hadn't made a huge mistake.

Gemma nodded. "He and the rest of the boy are down stairs waiting for the doc to be finished treating ya."

"Treatin..." She trailed off noting for the first time that she clothing had been changed and the marks all over her body were far to exposed for her liking.

"I guess you know?"She said looking down not baring to meet either of the woman's eyes.

Tara and Gemma both nodded.

"You go nothing to be ashamed of girl, they pig of a man that did this should be ashamed of himself but you baby girl shouldn't be none of this was your fault." The older woman told her with a fierce look in her eyes.

Olivia bit her lip. "Does Kip know?"

"No not yet." Tara answered.

A look of relief came over her, "He can't ever know, please don't tell him." She begged her eyes tearing up.

The Queen took a seat beside the girl on the bed. "You don't wanna keep something like this to yourself, it will eat you up inside to hide it from the people you care about, you need to tell him." She stated.

"No, you don't know what this is like, you can't tell me what I should do." She spat out defensively.

"Hey!" Gemma yelled to get the girls attention. "I know what it's like, I really know." She told the younger woman looking her in the eye to get her point across. "I hid what happened to me and it was so much worse it eat away at me made me almost lose my husband; you gotta tell you brother."

"I'm sorry about what happened to you." She said sincerely, touching the older woman's hand.

"Thank you, baby girl." Gemma gave the girls hand a squeeze.

Tara cleared her throat. "We should probably go see the guys before they come up here."

"Right you are; you going to come down with us?" Gemma asked Olivia.

She nodded and let go of Gemma's hand before turning and slowly getting out of the bed. "Gotta get it over with before I over think it."

Tara walked the door and opened it making her way out of the room letting Gemma wrap her arm around Olivia's shoulder and help her back down stairs to where the men were gathered.

The man of SAMCRO had sat silent for the most part while the girls were upstairs, the sat and drank. Tig just drank and complained about some chick being the reason he didn't get any pussy that night, though he had yet to see the girl he figured that Half Sack was exaggerating her condition. Half Sack had been pacing the floor and pulling at his hair making his brothers annoyed at his constant movement but none had the heart at the moment to tell him to fucking stop.

All of SAMCRO turned when they saw Tara come down the stairs followed by Gemma helping the Prospects sister down the stairs and in to the room.

"Jesus." Tig muttered under his breath seeing that Half Sack had not been exaggerating about the girls condition.

Happy noted seeing her in boxers and a tee shirt that she had far more injuries then he could see before, he was surprised that she was even walking. He saw one other thing tell tail marks on her body that told a story of more then just a beating and the Killer didn't like it one bit, she was from what he could tell a kid and a fucking little thing at that what kind of grown ass man rapes a little girl that maybe weighs 95 pounds soak and wet.

"Liv-let!" Half Sack said before walking over and wrapping his arms around his sister and hugged her tightly to him.

She smiled softly and hugged him back feeling beyond happy that he was in fact here. "I missed you."

He pulled back kissing her on the forehead. "I missed you too." He replied.

"You should sit down sweetie, you're not well enough to be standing to long." Tara said interrupting the moment but knowing that that girl need to rest as much as she could.

Half Sack nodded and quickly pulled his sister over to a chair. "Sit, do you want a drink? " He asked.

She realized how thirsty she was the moment he said drink. "Yes please." She nodded sitting in the chair happy to be off her feet.

He brother walked behind the bar and she looked around at the men in the room they were all looking at her...well more like staring at her.

"Umm hi." She said awkwardly.

Gemma laughed. "Everyone this is Half Sack's little sister Olivia Epps, Olivia this is my husband Clay Marrow, " She pointed to the tall man with grey hair and a vest that said President, " My Son Jax Teller, " the blond with Tara, "Opie Winston and his Dad Piney," the two looked so alike you could tell with out a doubt that they were father and son, "this is Tig ignore any nasty comments that come from his mouth," the black haired man that looked like the type to have been in a loony bin, " Juice," a young guy with a tattooed head, "Bobby." a heavier set man, "Chibs, " the man with two twin scars on his face. "and lastly Happy."

Olivia looked to the last man Gemma pointed to and noted that he was the one she had talked to before passing out, she didn't look at him too closely before in her frantic attempt to find her brother, she now noticed that he was tall she guessed he may have had an actually foot of height on her, he had sleeve tattoos covering both his arms, he also seemed to wear a permeate scowl on his face but none the less he was very good looking...well to her at least.

"Nice to meet you all." She smiled at them.

Kip walked over and handed her a cup. "Your favourite." He told her.

"She shouldn't be drinking Half Sack." Tara told him eyeing the cup.

Olivia shook her head. "It's only diet Pepsi, heck I'm not even old enough to drink."

"How old are you?" Clay asked, she looked young but then again some woman that looked old were young and some that looked young were old.

She looked up at him. "I just turned 18 three says ago."

"Shit! I'm sorry I forgot." Kip said realizing that he had in fact forgot her birthday.

"It's ok." She told him before taking a large gulp of the Pepsi.

"It happened on your birthday didn't it." Gemma said knowingly, though most of the men in the room had yet to put together what had happened to the girl.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ya."

The Prospect looked between the woman for a moment before turning back to this sister. " What did happen to you Liv-let?"

She looked up at her brother and opened her mouth but couldn't seem to find the words. " Gemma, I can't." She said looking past her brother to the woman.

Gemma let go of Clay's arm and walked over to the girl and sat in the chair in front of her. "You tell me what happened ok? Just pretend it's just me here ok? Just you and me no one else, now tell me what happened." Gemma said taking the girls hand.

She nodded and looked there hands and took a deep breath. "I was gonna leave and come here to Kip, I waited tell I was 18 because I knew he would bring me back if I was a minor." She told the older woman.

"Who is he, baby?"

"Rick, my step dad. I was putting the last of my stuff in my car, I went in to the house to grab my keys and purse...I was so close but he came home, he wasn't even suppose to be there, he saw what I was was doing and he..." She paused for a moment gathering her thoughts. " He came in to the house started yelling telling me I wasn't going no were, I was stupid called him an ass hole and tried to walk by him. God why was I so dumb! I knew not to upset him!" She yelled the last bit pulling her hand from Gemma's and running a hand through her hair.

The men in the room stayed silent mostly because Gemma would have their hide if they interrupted but also because they all wanted to know what happened to the slip of a girl.

"Hey, what did I tell you up stairs? This is not your fault, now keep going baby girl, get all that poison out." She said taking her hand again.

"I tried to walk past him and he grabbed he and slammed me into the wall yelling, telling me I wasn't going, I told him he wouldn't stop me that I was 18 a legal adult." Olivia shuttered. " He said that since I wanted to be and adult so much he..he would show me what grown, adult woman did and..and then he put his mouth on mine and..I tried to push him off I really did! I tried Kip, I did, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." She looked to her brother tears falling from her eyes.

Kip looked at his sister with clenched fists before turning and walking out of the club house and in to the parking lot.

Olivia watched her brother walk out of the room. "I knew he would hate me! Why did you make me tell!" She cried out and Gemma wrapped her arms around her looking over at the men.

Clay was about to go after him but before he could get of his chair Happy stood and walked across the room and followed the Prospect out.

Happy walked out and pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he watched the Prospect kick and throw anything in site.

"You being a fucking idiot." He said to the kid.

Kip stopped and turned to him. "My fucking sister was raped and your calling me an idiot?" He yelled out.

Happy just look at him and took another drag. "Ya, I am, because she's in there crying think you hate her for being raped, because your punk ass just walked out after she told you."

"She's my baby sister Hap' I am the one that is suppose to keep her safe and happy and I fucking failed her, I knew, I fucking knew he was an abusive prick but he never hit her when I lived there I though that it was just me if...if I had known I never would have left her. She should HATE me for leaving." He told the older man.

Happy nodded. "So keep her safe and happy now, get your ass back in there are be a fucking man and go fuckin comfort her." He told the kid before throwing down his cigarette and walking back in to the club house.

All eyes except Gemma's and Olivia's were on him when he re-entered the room, he said nothing and simply walked back over to his seat sat down and took a pull of his beer.

It was only seconds after Happy sat down that Half Sack walked back in and over to his sister and Gemma.

He knelt down next to his sister. "Olivia, Liv-let please look at me, I'm sorry I left. I do _not_ blame you, none of this was your fault you didn't do anything wrong. I love you, I always will."

She pulled away from Gemma and looked at her brother before launching herself into his arms and crying into his neck.

TBC

**OK SO I GOT A LOT OF ALERTS AND WAY LESS REVIEWS IF YOU READ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Clay and the other sons watched the scene between siblings for a few minutes, the sons all wanted revenge even if they didn't know the girl as Jax had said she was family and no one hurt SAMCRO especially in the way the eighteen year old had been hurt.

"Where this happen love?" Chibs asked as the girl as she stopped sobbing.

The auburn haired girl looked up at him with red, puff eyes."Nevada." She told him her voice rough from crying.

The guys all shared a look, Nevada was Mayan territory for the most part all they had was the small Indian hills charter; but even knowing that Chibs could see all the boys riding in to that fight to kill a sick sob that liked to rape little girls.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I need a fucking drink." Kip said dryly unwrapping his arms from his sister and walking over to the bar and grabbed the first bottle of hard liqueur he saw and took a large swig of the bottle.

Clay just nodded at the kid.

"Where we going to put her?" Juice blurted out not thinking.

All the other Son's and the woman in the room looked to him Tara, Gemma and the other Son's looking pissed by his question and Olivia looked confused.

"Awe." Juice cried out as Jax's cuffed him upside the head with his hand.

"Tacked man, get some fucking tack!" He told the computer genius.

"Hate to say it but he's got a valid point, dorms are no place for her." Clay stated a moment later.

Olivia looked up at them before standing. "It's...it's ok I can go, I...I didn't mean to be a bother." She attempted to walk toward the door but Gemma was in front of her in seconds.

"You ain't going anywhere baby girl, Clay was just saying that the dorms are filthy and not fit for a teenage girl to live in not that you weren't welcome here, because baby you are home and you ain't going anywhere." Gemma told the smaller woman.

"Damn right you ain't going anywhere, I just got you back Liv-let I am not about to let you go anywhere." Kip told her, bottle still in his hands.

Jax let out a small chuckle. "Dude Liv-let?"

The other Son's chuckled as well also taking notice of the odd nickname the Prospect had for his sister.

"It's because..." Kip started.

Olivia was by his side faster then anyone thought the girl would be able to move and her hand was on her brothers mouth. "Be a good brother and shut it." She scowled at him before pulling her hand away.

Kip laughed. "Whatever Liv-let, I am sure they will figure it out sooner or later."

"Later the better." She muttered under her breath.

Clay clapped his hands together. "So Gemma, why do I sense you have a place to put her?" He looked to his wife.

Gemma smiled at her husband. "You know me too well. Someone here has a nice, clean, three bedroom house that they barely use."

Most of the guys looked shocked at the suggestion, and Kip actually spit out the liqueur that he had been drinking.

"Jesus Ma'." Jax muttered.

TBC...

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ya got the room don't ya Hap'?" The Queen looked over to the killer; the little girl needed protecting and who better then Happy, she knew if anyone could keep the Prospects sister safe it would be him.

All the guys in the room were shaking their heads trying to figure out what the hell Gemma was up too and Olivia just looked to the man called Happy in shock at what Gemma was proposing.

Happy looked at Gemma with and raised an eye brow. "Lil girl ain't staying with me Gemma." He rasped out looking at the older woman as though she were crazy.

"Come talk with me a minute Hap', I'm sure you'll see things my way." Gemma pulled a cigarette out and walked toward the door.

Happy set down his beer and followed the Queen out in to the back of the club house for the second time in a half an hour. "Don't know what your playing at Gemma, trying to get that lil thing in my house." He said lighting his own cigarette before lighting Gemma's.

Gemma to a puff before speaking. "You think that man is just going to let that girl go? What he did to her was about trying to keep her, trying to own that body of her's, you think for one second he ain't going to be coming her to try and drag her back?" She asked the killer.

Happy took a moment to think about what Gemma had said and nodded, running a hand over his head. "He may come, he does SAMCRO will deal with him."

"That girl has been through hell Happy, I know." She told him, thinking back to her own rape. "What you think will happen if he ever go her alone again? What if one of the others accidentally left her alone for the night to get some pussy or any other little thing that might keep them away? You what that 'little thing' to get raped again or worse? I want her somewhere I know without a doubt that she will be safe with you; Happy, you are the only one besides Tig and Bobby that's got a house to themselves, and I know that if some pig of a man came in to you house intent on doing more damage to that girl then had already been done you would kill them without any hesitation. Plus that damn PitBull of yours would guard her if you weren't home, damn thing is vicious" She took the last drag of her cigarette before throwing it to the ground.

She did have a point most of the Son's besides him, Tig and Bobby didn't have houses to themselves, they mostly stayed in to dorms, she was also right about him killing someone that came into his home and she was right about Bear. "Two weeks Gemma, then she's out on her little ass." Happy growled out before turning and walking back inside.

Gemma smiled, that was easier then she though it would be. "Sure, sure." She laughed following the killer.

Happy just shook his head at the guys grabbing his beer and taking a pull finishing the last of it.

"You'll be staying with Happy till we can get you set up in a place with Half Sack." Gemma smirked, looking at her son's shocked face.

"Seriously?" Kip said before Olivia had a chance to speak.

"It is a little odd Lass." Chibs piped up.

"Think about it boys, where else is safer?" Gemma asked smirking.

"I...I really don't mean to be a bother and intruded on any of you all, I umm I can just stay at a motel or sleep in my car or umm something." Olivia stammered out looking at her feet.

Jax let out a bark of laughter. "Ya like that's going to fucking happen."

Chibs nodded in agreement. "Lass you'll stay with Happy, and not in a fucking care or a motel you ain't going anywhere."

"Ya!" Opie added as Chibs spoke.

"You ain't gunna be a bother kid, don't fucking use my house much anyway." Happy told the girl.

Olivia bit her lip and nodded. "Ok then." She smiled softly looking up at all the Son's. "Thank you all for everything."

The guys simply nodded and a few even smiled.

"As Jax said, your family no need to thank us baby girl." Clay gave the girl a grin.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok now that that is sorted out, Olivia should really get some rest before we move her to Happy's place tomorrow." Tara said looking at Olivia as the girl yawned.

Kip wrapped his arm around his sister small shoulder and pulled her to him letting her head come to rest on his chest. "She'll sleep in my room tonight." He told them.

"Kid, you bring anything thing with you?" Jax asked her.

"In my car outside." She told them yawning again.

"Will talk more in the am, get some sleep kid." Clay said making it clear that the discussion was tabled for the night; the child needed her sleep.

"Night, Clay." The prospect said before pulling his sister toward the stairs.

"Night everyone." She called out to the room before limping up the stairs with Kip's help.

The pair reached Kip's room a few seconds later and Olivia sat on the bed while he took the arm chair.

Half-sack put his head in his hands and looked at the floor. "I'm so, so sorry 'Liv."

She looked over at him with tear filled eyes. "It's not your fault Kip, I could never ever blame you for this happening." She told him.

Tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them away. "You're my brother and I love you."

He reached over and took one of her small hands in his and held it. "Love you too, Liv-let." He said giving her a small smile before letting go of her hand.

Olivia yawned again.

"Get some sleep, I'll be here if you need anything." He said laying back in the chair.

She nodded and layed down on the bed pulling the blanket over her and closed her heavy eyes and seconds later was sleep, feeling more safe and at peace then she had since Kip left home all those years ago.

Kips stayed up for a bit longer just watching his little sister before sleep took his as well.

It was around 10am when Kip woke looking over at his sister seeing her still fast asleep knowing she needed as much sleep as she could get he got up quietly and made his way down to the kitchen of the club house and made a cup of coffee. He stood in the kitchen sipping at his cup when Happy walked in to the room and walked over and grabbed himself a cup of coffee as well.

"Hey." Half-Sack nodded to the man.

Happy nodded back not looking over at the Prospect.

"Happy?" He said and he waited till Happy looked over at him before continuing.

"What?" He rasped out.

"You'll take care of her, protect her right?" He asked looking down at his cup and not at the Killer.

Happy looked at the Prospect and nodded. "She'll be safe, kid didn't deserve what happened to her."

"Damn right she didn't deserve it she's a fucking child." The pair looked over to see Chibs had entered the kitchen as they spoke. "She's only a little older then my girl and I'll tell ya if that bastered that calls himself a man comes to Charming I'll be glad to make him suffer for you and the lass." He told Kip.

Happy let out a chilling laugh. "He comes to Charming, he'll beg for death."

The three nodded in agreement, if the Son's ever met the man he would end up begging and his pleas would go unheard because he never stopped when the child he defiled begged him to stop.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

It was hours later when the prospects sister awoke in his bed, she sat up slowly still aware of the pain the was raking her body from the attack she had suffered, she looked around her bothers room and saw that he was no were in site. Her eyes fell to the clock on her brothers nightstand it read 12:34pm and realized that she had slept longer then she had in forever, she slide out of his bed and slowly and careful made her way out of his bedroom and out in to the hall, which was as deserted as her brothers room, she remembered the way Gemma and Tara had walked to get down stairs and mirrored there movements from the night before and found herself in the bar type room that she had been in last night. Olivia looked around and noticed that two men were in the room, the one they called Chibs and Happy the man that she was going to be saying with for the next little while according to Gemma.

"Ah lass you're awake, how are you feeling today? Chibs asked noticing her enter the room.

She smiled softly at him, though she was sure even smiling she looked like shit. "I am fine, thank you." It was a lie, but in her experience people generally preferred lies to the truth when it came to how someone was feeling most of the time they didn't really care how the person was.

"Bullshit." The tall tattooed man stated looking over at her with knowing eyes that felt as if he could see right through her and in to her very soul. "If you're fine then I am the fucking king of the world."

She looked over at him and sighed, "Fine, I feel like complete shit, every fucking time I move it's like someone is stabbing me with a knife!" She spat out at the man.

It was seconds later panic set in, she knew better then to talk to a man like that, she was taught better then that, she had the bruises to prove it.

Happy just looked at her surprised she had a backbone but said nothing as he stood to get another cup of coffee, as he neared her to go to the kitchen she flinched and raised her hands to cover her face and cowered back.

Happy shook his head and took a few steps back from the slip of a girl. "Jesus kid, I'm not gunna hit you." He rasped out.

"Haps' telling the truth little one no one here will ever be hittin' ya again." Chibs told her.

She pulled her arms away from her face and let them fall to her sides and nodded but still looked unconvinced that it was true.

"Shit like what happened to you ain't gunna happen here, but don't lie to me again." Hap' said in a low tone only she could hear.

"Hey, Liv how are you feeling?" Kip asked as he entered the room.

She looked over at her brother and relief washed over her she walked over to him and hugged him as hard as she could in her current state. "Hey."

Over his sisters head he looked over at his brothers with a questioning look, wondering what had happened to make her cling to him so tightly.

She pulled away from her brother as more people filed in to the clubhouse.

"Hey, Baby girl how are you feeling, you hungry?" Gemma asked as she walked in to the room.

She looked to Gemma and nodded. "Yea I am hungry."

"Come on Baby lets go get you something to eat." Gemma nodded toward the kitchen and walked toward it letting the younger woman follow.

Olivia let go of her brother and followed Gemma.

Once his sister was out of earshot he looked back to Happy and Chibs. "What the fuck did you say to her? She looked like she was about to burst in to tears."

"It was nothing lad just a misunderstanding, nothing to worry about."Chibs replied.

Kip knew his brothers would never hurt his sister so he nodded. "Fine but please be careful how you talk to her, she's not like Gemma or Tara she can't take any misunderstandings at the moment."

Both men nodded back at the prospect.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok so for all of you that have read and reviewed I have decided to not give up on this story, this chapter is a bit rough but i like how it came out so hope you all enjoy!

Gemma grabbed two of Bobby's muffin's and an apple setting one muffin and the apple in front of Olivia before talking the seat across from the girl, lighting up a smoke and observing the girl before her pick at the muffin.

"You need to actually eat that and the apple, you're to damn thin." Gemma demanded more them told.

Olivia took a bite of the muffin feeling that the older woman might actually physically force her to eat it if she didn't willingly do so, it had been a long time since someone, besides Kip, actually cared about her well-being.

Gemma watched her finish the muffin and smiled, glad the slip of a girl didn't fight her on eating, she was to damn small, looked like she hadn't eaten a decent meal in a while, probably true give her step-dad was an abusive son of a bitch.

"Can I have one?" The girl asked pulling the other woman out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked not understanding what the girl wanted.

Olivia nodded to the back of cigarettes on the table between the pair. "A smoke, can I have one?" She asked again.

She laughed as Clay and Jax walked in to the kitchen. "Yea go ahead."

The girl grabbed the pack and pulled one out bringing it to her lips, before she could grab the lighter a hand came in to view and lit it for her, she took a puff and looked up at the body attached to the hand to see Jax.

"Thanks." She smiled a little at him.

"No problem darling, how you feeling today?" He asked taking a seat at the table as did Clay.

She remembered Happy's response to her lie earlier and decided the truth was better. "Like shit but better then yesterday." She said taking another drag.

The men both nodded.

"So what's the plan for today." Gemma looked to her husband.

"Get baby girl here moved it to Happy's then me and the boys gotta take a ride to Oakland, Kip had to go on a repo he won't be back tell later" Clay did not go in to detail in front of the girl, she didn't need to know club shit...at least not so quickly.

Gemma nodded understanding.

"I really could just stay in my car or a motel, I got a little money saved." She was still not sure what to make of Happy he scared her a little but at the same time she somehow knew that the men in the club wouldn't hurt her but she was still not 100% convinced of that.

"Get that damn fool idea out of your head, you're not going to stay in your fucking car or a god damn motel!" Gemma looked the girl dead in the eye.

"Ok, sorry, I just don't want to be a bother to anyone and Happy doesn't seem to be to...well happy about it." She told Gemma finishing her smoke and butting it out in the ash tray.

Clay chuckled. "He'll get over it."

"Well lets get to this, we don't got all day to do this shit." Clay stood up and headed out of the kitchen.

"Clay has a point I got an office to run and the boy's got a run, lets go get your car and take your stuff to Happy's." Gemma stood up. "Come on." She nodded to Olivia and the girl got up and followed her.

"HAP!" Gemma yelled out for the Killer.

"What?" He asked from the picnic table just outside the club house bay doors.

Gemma walked over to him,Olivia still following her. "Were going to your place to more her stuff in your coming, Clay said he don't need you today."

Hap gave her a look as if to say bull shit on Clay not needing him, Clay most likely was told by Gemma that he wasn't needed today; not that Clay was whipped but Gemma was good at getting her way.

Happy stood up and nodded. "Fine, I'll take my bike, you follow me." He told the woman before walking toward his bike.

"Lets get going you got your keys?" Gemma asked.

"Well yea there in my car." She pointed toward the beat up, rusted out Jeep.

Gemma eyed the car with a pinched expression, the thing looked like a death trap. "Alright lets get this show on the road."

The pair walked to the car and got in to the jeep as Happy pulled out of his space, Olivia started the car and followed the bike, it was a quick drive, Charming not being that big of a place, it was only a few minutes before they pulled up in front of a decent sized one story home.

Olivia got out of the car and looked at the house seeing that it was well kempt not anything like she had expected the biker to be living in.

"Nice looking place." She said to Happy.

Gemma's phone rang and she stepped away from the pair. "I'll be a few minutes." She told them.

"Lets get your stuff in the house." Happy rasped out, walking to the back of her jeep, he like Gemma noted it was a piece of shit.

She followed him to the back of the car. " I don't have too much."

No she really didn't have much, three duffel bags, and a few box's, Happy was surprised at how little she had, woman always had a lot of shit but not her. Happy picked up two of the bags, Olivia grabbed the third and gasped softly in pain, but made no move to put it down.

"Put the fucking bag down, I'll carry the shit." Happy told her before turning and making his was in to the house.

Olivia trailed after him bag still in hand a pained look on her face, she followed Happy to a nice sized room were he set the bags on the bed before turning around.

"Didn't I tell you I would bring the stuff in."Happy's eyes bore in to hers.

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter, please ingore any mistakes my spell check is fucked, ideas, comments and feedback always welcomed. Enjoy.

Olivia set down the bag by the door of the room and swallowed hard seeing annoyance in his eyes. "It's my stuff, you don't have to carry it all."

Happy's just stared at her. "You have to start listening little girl." He said before walking by her and out of the room.

Olivia sighed, this man was odd he was rough around the edges but seemed to care if she was hurting but he wasn't kind about it; she walked back out of the room following him back outside.

"Sorry, Clay can't find some paper work." Gemma spoke walking up her as she walked out of the house and back toward the Jeep.

"It's ok," She watched Happy grab two of the box's from the trunk leaving two left, she didn't even think about grabbing them, fearing his potentil anger.

"Hap's not bad he's a little rough around the edges but he won't hurt you." The older woman spoke as if reading the girl's mind.

"He seems pissed with whatever I do." She looked to the man as he walked back out of the house grabbing the last two box's.

Gemma laughed. "He's no teddy bear he's a man that doesn't take shit from no one and he expects that when he tell's you to do something that you will do it. He's like most men in the club but he's a good man." She spoke softly as Happy walked in to the house.

Olivia hummed in responce, as a bike pulled up infront of the house, Clay was driving.

"Hey baby." Gemma greeted her husband.

"Babe, I need you to find those fucking invoices, can't find shit in the office." Clay told her not getting off of the bike.

"Men can't do shit." She muttered to Olivia and the girl smiled. "I gotta go back to the shop, I will see you later baby girl, don't worry too much about Happy he's not that bad."

Clay handed Gemma a helmet before hopping on to the bike, they were gone in a few seconds after his old lady got on to the bike and Happy walked out of the house as they rode off.

"Where the fuck she going?" Happy asked watching the bike drive down the road.

"Clay needed Gemma at the shop something about not being able to find invoices or something like that." She replied walking over and closing the back hatch of her jeep.

Happy pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one, he thought for a moment before holding out the pack to the younger woman, she grabbed one and he slipped the pack back in to his pocket.

"Thanks." She smiled, she hadn't smoked for a few days before today.

Happy lit his and her's with his zippo. "Come on kid we gotta have a chat." He said heading back in to the house and she took that as a que to follow him.

Happy walked in to the living room and sat in an arm chair agecent to the couch, he tapped off his smoke in to the ash tray on the coffee table waiting for the girl to take a seat; Olivia stepped around the coffee table and sat down on the couch beside the arm closest to where Happy sat, she took a drag of her ciggerett and waited for the older man to speak.

"I gotta a few rules," Olivia nodded. "One don't fucking let anyone not a son, Gemma or Tara in my house without my say so...got it?" His almost black eyes bore in to hers.

It was a simple rule, Olivia thought, she wouldn't want any random strangers in her house either. "Got it."

"Two if I fucking as you to do something or not to do something listen, if I say leave the bag, leave the fucking bag." He took a long drag of his ciggerett before butting it out in the ash tray his eyes still boring in to hers.

Olivia swallowed and hesitated, she didn't know if she wanted to that, her step father same way it was his way or the highway and if you didn't listen you got hit; Olivia shivered at the thought.

Happy was always good at reading body launguage, he saw the look on her face and he new what she was thinking about, he was a lot of things a biker, a killer, a general bastered, but woman beater was never one of them; to Hap hitting woman that couldn't fight back just made you a fucking coward.

"Not going to hit you, not like your sick fuck of a step dad." He rasped out.

Olivia bit her lip and looked at Hap. "Promise?" She said her voice just above a whisper.

"Yea, I promise." Happy didn't make a lot of promises because he usually couldn't keep them but this one was not one he planned on breaking.

Loud barks broke the pair out of there thoughts.

"Bear! Shut the fuck up!" Happy yelled and a second later the barking stopped.

Olivia jumped slightly when Hap yelled. "Bear?"

Happy stood up and walked to the padio style doors and openned them giving a short whistle before a big black dog came running in to the house. "This is Bear."

The dog ran over to Olivia and grolwed at her baring it's teeth; Olivia tenced as the dog looked like it was going to eat her.

The Killer quickly came around to where the dog was grabbing his collar. "Sit." The dog took the order and sat down .

"Give me your hand." He didn't wait for her to comply he grabbed one hand and held hit up to the dogs snout; Bear sniffed the girl's hand before his tail began to wag and he started licking the hand.

She giggled a little. "That tickles." she smiled as the dog licked her hand.

Happy let go of her wrist and sat back down in his chair. "He'll be fine now he just don't like strangers."

Olivia petted the dogs head and ears with the hand that was not being licked. "He's sweet; your a sweet boy arn't you." She said half to Happy and half to the dog.

Happy chuckled; first time someone ever called that dog sweet; but bear do seem quite happy as she petted him.


End file.
